


Negotiations

by lobo_chan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Dominant Armitage Hux, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobo_chan/pseuds/lobo_chan
Summary: Or Negotiations with a Man BabyHux and Kylo have been fucking for awhile now. But then an awkward moment leads to them actually talking about their sex lives and trying new things.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steampoweredwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampoweredwitch/gifts).



            Somehow, they had started fucking after the massive kark up on Crait. “Supreme Leader” Kylo Ren had been sulking for days afterwards, leaving Hux to pick up the slack from his lackluster leadership. When confronted, they had fought. And then Ren had kissed him. And fucked him against the wall.

 

            So now here they were, Hux wearing nothing but his boots and command cap in Ren’s bed. Ren was, frustratingly, still in his weird pants. Hux would never understand the purpose of pants that high. But he had more important things on his mind than Ren’s poor taste in clothes. Like Ren’s erection pressed against his thigh through the stupid pants while they made out.

 

            “Choke me, Daddy,” Hux gasped when they finally broke the kiss.

 

            Ren pulled back and stared down at him, “What?”

 

            “Choke me.”

 

            “Uh…”

 

            Wow, that was perhaps the fastest he’d witnessed a dick wilt since being caught by a drill sergeant back at the Academy.

 

            “Why would you call me that?

 

            “Daddy?” he scooted back on the bed so he could sit somewhat upright instead of being sprawled across the mattress. No one could be taken seriously sprawled across the mattress. “I thought you’d be into it. You obviously have daddy issues.”

 

            “That should be an indication to not do it!”

 

            “Well, then I won’t do it.”

 

            “And why would you ask me to choke you? That’s… You hate it when I Force choke you!”

 

            “I hate it because you do it as an attack and when I don’t want it. Would you like someone to just come up and grab your dick out of nowhere while you’re working? No.”

 

            Ren just sat with his legs folded under him and stared at Hux.

 

            Hux sighed, “I think we need to have a talk if we’re going to keep doing this.”

 

            “Are… Are you breaking up with me? I’m the Supreme Leader, you can’t break up with me!”

 

            “I’m not breaking up with you.”

 

            “We need to talk means you’re breaking up with someone!”

 

            “No,” Hux took a deep breath, “It means that we need to talk. Now shut up and listen to me.”

 

            Thankfully, Ren shut up.

 

            “What fulfills you sexually?”

 

            “Uh… Fucking you? Or jerking off.”

 

            “No, I mean how do you like it? What are your fantasies? Do you like it rough or tender? I assumed you liked it rough, but I could be wrong. And you like my boots, I take it?”

 

            Ren looked down at his lap and brushed some imaginary lint off of his pants.

 

            “Ren, we can’t have a fulfilling sexual relationship if you won’t let me know what gets you off.”

 

            He continued to fidget.

 

            Of course Kylo Exploding with Emotions at the Worst of Times Ren couldn’t talk about feelings and sexual preferences when asked. So Hux would have to be the mature adult in the relationship. Why had he ever dared to hope for anything else?

 

            “Okay, I’ll start. As I’ve already mentioned, sometimes I like to be choked during sex. I also like wearing lingerie. It makes me feel pretty.”

 

            Ren made a sound that had better not be a choked laugh.

 

            He continued purposefully, “And I enjoy dominating my partners.”

 

            And that was definitely a blush. Now that was promising.

 

            Hux reached out and gently nudged Ren’s chin to get him to look up, which seemed to make him blush harder, “I won’t laugh at you for your fantasies. I’ll just tell you no if it’s something I’m not interested in.”

 

            “I, uh,” Ren swallowed, “I like it when you tell me I’m good. Or when we sometimes fall asleep together after. And, uh…”

 

            “It’s alright.”

 

            “Ilikeitwhenyoutellmemydickisbigandthebest.”

 

            Ren’s dick was, in fact, well within the range of average. Maybe on the upper end of that range, but nothing extraordinary. Still, it was good to know.

 

            “So you like being praised and shown affection.”

 

            Ren nodded.

 

            “And would you like to be dominated?”

 

            Face bright red, Ren nodded more enthusiastically.

 

            Hux smiled, perhaps somewhat evilly. He brushed a hand through Ren’s hair, “Would you like to try it now?”

 

            “Right now?”

 

            “We can start slow and you let me know if you want to stop.”

 

            Ren hesitated, but agreed.

 

            “Then kiss me. Show me how much you want it.”

 

            Ren got up onto his hands and knees and moved to hover over Hux’s legs. The position wasn’t the best for kissing, Hux sitting up and Ren having to bend his neck at an awkward angle for the kiss, but he sat down in Hux’s lap with a firm nudge against the small of his back. That definitely made things easier, and the ease with which he was directed was promising for the future. The kiss started off hesitant and gentle, but he quickly got into it and became more daring. More force, more tongue, less pulling away. He moaned so prettily when Hux grabbed a handful of the hair at the back of his head and took control of the kiss.

 

            Eventually, Hux broke the kiss, “Now worship me.”

 

            “What?”

 

            Hux let go of Ren’s hair so they could look at each other without being in each other’s faces, but he did make sure to keep a hand resting on one of Ren’s thighs, “I want you to kiss and touch me all over. I want you to show how much you love my body. How much you want me.”

 

            Ren made a sound of understanding, then went in to kiss Hux’s neck gently. He stroked his hands down Hux’s sides light enough to almost tickle (though Hux wasn’t ticklish, no, not in the slightest!) before grabbing him firmly around the waist. He gained more confidence as he went, traveling slowly down Hux’s torso. He shifted back along Hux’s legs and Hux let him urge him to lay back once more. Kisses along his chest, soft licks to his nipples, and hands kneading his ass and thighs. Could be better, definitely, but it was very good for a shy beginner. It showed promise. And Ren was clearly getting back into the mood, as proved by the rutting against his booted calf.

 

            Hux caressed Ren’s hair, “Now show me what a good boy you can be and suck me off.”

 

            Ren preened and went straight to work. No show about it, just went straight to sinking his mouth down on Hux’s cock. He didn’t gag, which was good for taking it so abruptly, careful to only take as much as he could. And stars, he knew how to work his tongue, paying attention to the head as he pulled off and licking at the underside as best he could as he went down. Hux petted and tugged his hair to guide him how he wanted.

 

            Ren was humping the mattress and Hux considered scolding him for it, but decided he liked the idea of Ren servicing him while he desperately tried to get off wearing his stupid pants.

 

            “That’s it, just like that. Good boy,” Hux gave him words of encouragement as well as making sure to be very vocal about what he liked, which Ren responded beautifully to. He may like being fucked hard against a wall, but having Ren hot and eager to please was like a drug. Hopefully they’d be able to explore this more in the future.

 

            Ren had to pull off after a couple minutes and apologized for not having the jaw strength to see things through. Still, he agreed quickly when Hux suggested he take off his pants so they could finish together.

 

            Hux directed Ren to lay on his back, enjoying the look of uncertain anticipation that crossed his face as he complied. They rutted together, Ren clutching at Hux’s ass and swearing whenever Hux said some sweet nothing to him. Ren’s grip became tight enough to bruise before he came, then relaxed, chest heaving. Hux came soon after, the sight of Ren coming undone beneath him enough to get him there.

 

            Next time, Hux hoped to be able to wear his lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter later, I'm not sure. I don't write much smut, so I'm not sure if it would be good enough @.@


End file.
